The present invention relates to an optical head for a recording device by which data are recorded onto and/or read out from an optical memory disk, for example, a video disk, a compact disk, a photo-electromagnetic type disk or the like, with a light beam, particularly relates to a structure for preventing the optical head from being vibrated.
In a prior-art optical head disclosed by Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Hei-4-32035, a carriage with an object lens is driven and positioned in a direction substantially perpendicular to a recording surface of the optical memory disk, a force for driving the carriage is generated in the direction between the carriage and a yoke-like member, and the yoke-like member is elastically supported by an elastic member against the force in the direction substantially perpendicular to the recording surface.